I hate nice girls
by Kuro kaze no aka kira
Summary: Jaune hates nice girls. Rated T for swearing and mentions of sex. Cold Moon because I AM SUCH A SLAVE TO IIIIIIIIIIIIIIT! Cover art belongs to none other than Kegi Springfield. I didn't ask for permission, but I hear he's a nice guy. Added a few things in the A/Ns because of people bitching.
1. Jaune hates nice girls

A/N: Because I was pissed at Professor Bloody Raven for being so hard to fucking write. Because I was pissed at Whole's sequel for being to sweet.

Prompt (because a lot of people kept bitching to me about it): This was mostly inspired by Hikigaya Hachiman's famous "I hate girls" quote. The rest, including the humor, apparently, are all by-products of my brain. My writing style here was heavily influenced by God Emperor Penguin, if it wasn't obvious by now. Go check him, Narutochaos22-senpai, and Cyber-san. They're one of the cool kids.

Disclaimer: Monty Oum has passed away (May his soul rest in peace) and I'm not part of Rooster Teeth other than being a fan. If I _did_ own RWBY, Jaune would be the main character and I'd be sucking Miles Luna's dic-

* * *

I hate nice girls.

You're probably asking, "Why? Everybody likes nice girls!"

Well, it's a good thing I'm not everybody, because I _hate_ nice girls.

Don't get me wrong, I don't particularly despise their existence. Heck, the majority of my friends are nice girls! And I like my friends, to the point that if I had to choose between them or meeting X-Ray and Vav in person, well… I'd be very conflicted at first, but I'm sure I'll pick my friends in the end! … Hopefully… Maybe… Please..?

Anyway, I'm getting sidetracked again. Now you're probably asking, "Well, if your friends are nice girls, and you like them, then how can you hate nice girls?"

Hey, even though I like my nice-girl-friends doesn't mean that I need to like nice girls in general. I have very valid reasons to hate nice girls.

And now, you're asking, "And what, pray tell, are these 'reasons'?"

Well, to start, nice girls are, by their namesake, nice to everybody.

Now before you throw that keyboard, or that mouse, or that monitor (because I _know_ you wouldn't _dare_ throw that can of soda or that bag of chips at me), just let me explain.

Nice girls are nice to everybody. Boys, me, other girls, me, teachers, me, the custodians, me, heck even animals, and me! So you see, it's very easy to get mixed signals.

One moment, you're walking down the hallway from gym class where you got utterly pounded at dodge ball, and huzzah! A nice girl appears! She'll use «Say hi and good afternoon to that guy even though you don't know him» and it'll be super effective! You'll get the debuff «Love at first sight» and you'll never be able to get rid of it on your own!

Next thing you know, you're thinking of elaborate ways to get her number. Do you say that you need it because a friend was too chicken to ask her himself? Do you say that a teacher said that she could help you with a lesson that you didn't understand or a project that was too hard to do on your own? Or do you just say that you want it because you want to message and call her and you want her to message and call you?

Without even remembering how it happened, you have her number in your scroll. Then the much-awaited battle that is «The confirmation message» in which most main protagonists of your favorite romcom anime fails to succeed arrives. What do you say? Do you say the usual "Hi, this is -insert name here-"? Or do you go the extra mile and say "Hey, thanks for giving me your number! Are you free some time? Maybe you'd like to go out somewhere with me?"

And before you realize it, you're messaging each other every night. You tell her about your day, she tells you about hers, when it's late at night you say good night, and even though you need to be early tomorrow, you wait for her reply anxiously, only to fall asleep and see the very next day that she didn't reply.

And then, when you've finally managed to amass your courage, you ask her to meet you behind the school building after school, like in every anime and manga you've watched and read. And then you wait for her. And you keep waiting for her. And you keep waiting for her. Until you realize that it's ten at night and that you've probably missed dinner and have been locked out of your house. That, or your family has decided to call the police in order to get a search party formed. So you decide to go home and chalk her not showing up as some sort of unfortunate accident. Maybe she just didn't receive that letter, maybe she missed it. Or maybe she did get it, but decided to read it later and she somehow forgot about it or maybe lost it. You know, _something_.

So the next day, you go to school, and the very first thing that gets your attention is the multitude of posters everywhere. The walls, the lockers, the announcement boards, _everywhere_. It's a picture of some poor sap that got stood up behind the school building after classes.

And then you see _her_ with her friends laughing about something.

And then she sees _you._

And then she starts laughing and pointing at you.

And then everybody starts laughing and pointing at you.

And then _you_ start laughing at you.

And throughout the entire day, you have this _smile_ plastered to your face, this automatic _laugh_ when you hear someone laughing at you or pointing at you. This overreacting snort when someone makes a joke about how writing a letter to someone and _confessing your feelings_ for someone was so _old-fashioned._ Like a plain sword and shield, no one uses _those_ anymore!

And at the end of the day, everybody plays it off as a joke. The boys slap you on the back for being such a _good sport_ about it. The girls all tell you that you're such a _nice guy._ The teachers and instructors ruffle your hair around and congratulate you for being such a _mature kid._

And then _she_ comes over you, with all of her friends following her closely.

And then they _apologize._ _She_ apologizes.

And what will you say?

"Nah, it's water under the bridge, you bitch. It's all okay, you whore. There's nothing to apologize for, you skank. After all, everything in life is just a joke, right, you little fucking shit?"

And you say that with the biggest grin on your face.

And everybody hears you say that. The boys that slapped you on the back, the girls that said that you were a nice guy, the teachers and instructors that told you that you were a mature kid, heck, even some of the parents that were there to pick up their kids!

And the look on _her_ face is _priceless_.

And you walk away like nothing happened.

And then, you feel something _wet_ on your face.

And you realize that those are tears.

So you run home, not bothering to greet your parents and sisters on the way upstairs.

And when you get to your room, you throw your bag _somewhere_ because you didn't care whatever the _fuck_ happens to it; you rip away your uniform, disregarding the buttons that fly everywhere in your room; and you throw yourself on your bed, bury your head in the pillow and hide yourself from the world via your bed sheets.

And then you scream.

And then you yell.

And then you cry.

And then you hear footsteps coming upstairs. You hear your door banging. You hear your dad telling one of your sisters to get the master key in their bedroom. You hear your mom asking you if you were hurt. You hear your eldest sister _begging_ you to open the door and let them in. You hear your youngest sister asking everybody outside your room what the problem is, why her big brother was screaming, if her big brother was hurt.

And when they finally managed to break down your door, they demand you for answers.

And you tell them.

And they'll get mad.

And they'll get you to transfer the very next day.

And they comfort you until you stop crying.

And then you pass out.

And then you'll wake up in the middle of the night, your stomach grumbling for not eating anything the whole day, including breakfast.

So you go downstairs, to the kitchen, where a plate full of your favorite burger steak and fries, a bowl of your mom's special yummy mushroom soup, and a note saying to re-heat the food and that there was a six-pack of your favorite soda in the fridge sat on top of the dining table.

And so, you stuff the food in your mouth until not a speck of it was left on the plate and bowl. And then you drink your soda until your kidneys can't take it anymore so you have to pee.

So you go back upstairs, to your room, where you have your own bathroom because you're one of two males living in a house occupied by eight females. You do your business and get back in your room when you realize, you haven't cleaned the dishes! The ones you ate from!

So you get back downstairs, to the kitchen, and you start to clean the dishes, when – from the corner of your eye – you spot a glistening _knife._

And then you think to yourself, "Why not?" and grab the knife, bandage rolls, some cotton balls, and alcohol spray from the first-aid kit in the cupboard, run back upstairs to your room, grab a camera and a tripod, run back to your bathroom, do your business, run back to your room, boot up your computer, upload the photo, and mass print.

Your work is done.

And now you wait.

And when the wait is done, you get dressed, get your prints, put them in your bag which you found by the foot of your bed, and get to school.

And then you post the prints everywhere.

And then you leave.

And then you wake up, get ready for your last day in school, wait for your parents, make-up some lie about why there were bandages wrapped around your forearms, get in the car, tell your parents that you're excited to finally leave that school, and just laugh with them.

And when you arrive, you do your best to ignore your mother's tears, your father's tight glare at everything but you, the students' stares of shock and disbelief, the teachers' shame.

 _Her_ wide, regretful, remorseful eyes.

And the hundreds of posters of your grinning face holding up your bleeding arms.

 **E  
V  
E  
R  
Y  
T  
H  
I  
N  
G**

 **I  
S**

 **A**

 **J  
O  
K  
E  
**

 **I  
S**

 **I  
T  
?**

And when you finally finish getting all of the papers set, you get back home, tell your parents you're sorry, give them tights hugs and loving kisses, go back to your room to wait for your sisters to get back home, give them tight hugs and loving kisses as well, and sleep the day off.

And when you finally woke up once again, you realize:

"I hate nice girls."

Because a nice girl broke your heart, had the whole school make you a laughing stock, made you do something as to scar yourself, and made you make your own mother and sisters cry.

So you see?

Now don't get me wrong, though I hate nice girls, I love my nice-girl-friends.

Ruby is my very first friend at Beacon. She's as socially awkward as me, as much as it pains me to say it, as weird as me, as much as it pains me to say that as well, and though she's much more friendlier than me, which pains me more than anyone knows – how can a girl two years younger than me be more successful than me? – she never forgot that I was her first friend at Beacon as well.

Yang is _hot,_ head and body alike _._ Everyone knows that. But she's more than that. She's very protective of her sister, of her family and her friends. She can be a tease, and she fools around a lot, but she knows when to take things seriously. Her puns make me and everyone else cringe, but they lighten the mood, so it's all good.

I don't know much about Blake except that she reads books a lot, she never takes off her bow – if Yang didn't tell everyone, I'd probably be convinced that she wears it in the shower – she likes milk and tuna, and just recently, she has the softest cat ears I have ever touched – and believe me, I've taken care of a _lot_ of cats – and that she purrs when you scratch her at a certain spot just behind her ears.

Nora is the nicest girl I know. She's bubbly, she likes to give bear hugs to everybody, she shares her pancakes with me – which is a feat according to Ren – and she's been supportive of everything I've done.

Pyrrha is the second nicest girl I've ever met, just barely tying with Ruby. She's helped me study, helped me become better at combat, and has just been _nice_ to me. And believe it or not, I know about her crush on me. I just didn't want things to get awkward between us and the team. But I love her, nonetheless. Just… Not _that_ way.

So you see, I love these girls. They're nice, they haven't done anything wrong to me.

Now, the million lien question:

"Why the fuck are you telling this to me?"

Well, first of all, fuck you, too.

Second, I just want to share something very… weird, I guess.

I'm in love.

Or, at least I think, _or thought,_ I was.

Let me explain again.

Weiss Schnee.

I didn't know who she was until Beacon Academy.

Now I know what you're thinking, "You didn't know who Weiss Schnee was, and you're aspiring to be a huntsman? Dust is the most important weapon hunters have, second only to Aura and their weapons! What, were you living under a rock for the past ten years or something?"

And to answer that, no, I wasn't living under a rock for the past ten years.

I just didn't bother with the news.

And I was home-schooled.

Anyway, Weiss Schnee. Apparently heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of, if not _the_ largest producers of dust and dust-related products in Remnant. Apparently singer. Apparently one of the most beautiful girls I've ever had the honor of laying my eyes upon.

And apparently, a complete bitch.

It was love at first sight.

The first time I saw her was when she was tearing Ruby a new one on the courtyard, in a decently-sized crater. The two were completely covered in soot.

When I heard her say that Ruby was a "complete dolt", I had hearts for eyes.

When she got ribbed by Blake and she played it off like a perfect Tsundere Hime character, my heart was hers.

When she called me tall, blond, and scraggly, my other tall, blond, and scraggly got _so_ har–

 **Anyway** , I was in love!

I was in love with a total bitch!

And it was _perfect_!

I would confess my undying love for her, and she would spit in face and tell me no.

I would bring her flowers, chocolates, and other material gifts, and she would throw them on the ground and trample them.

I would serenade her with self-written songs, and she would throw her and her teammates' heels at me until I stopped. Or until I passed out, whichever comes first.

It was perfect!

Well, I thought it was, at least.

Then came cool-guy Neptune, the motherfucker.

And she was immediately head-over-heels in love with the guy.

And all he had to say was "Hey there! I don't believe I've caught your name, Snow Angel?"

That motherfucker.

Snow Angel was _my thing_.

 _I_ called her Snow Angel first. _I_ wooed her first. _I met her first_.

But I kept fighting! I kept fighting, as a man should fight for what is rightfully his!

And of course, I get trampled on. As usual.

And it was brilliant. I had the guitar and the song and everything. And she shut the door in my face. Literally in my face. My aura had to heal my nose.

So I took some advice from my team. I gotta be honest. Straight to the point.

And I was about to do that when da da dah! Enter Cool Guy Neptune!

So there I was. Alone in the dance. Well, not _alone-_ alone, I have Ruby with me being socially awkward by the punch bowl. So we made some small talk, awkward ones, of course. And then it went to the subject of being rejected by Weiss, which in turn went to the subject of Weiss and Cool Guy Neptune going together.

"Weiss came to the dance alone. She said she had too much to focus on to worry about boys."

So I kicked Cool Guy Neptune's ass.

Well, no, not really.

I was really close to it to, especially when he said that he didn't go with her because he _can't dance._

"You would rather break a girl's heart and go to the dance alone, than to just admit to everyone that you can't move in rhythm to music?"

"That about sums it up, yeah."

I was _so_ close to beating the living shit out of the guy before he said, "Look, if you want Weiss, she's all yours."

After that, I just wanted to kill the guy.

He just objectified Weiss Schnee.

I would've bashed his pretty blue head in with my face if I didn't manage to calm myself at that exact moment.

Well, he liked her. At least _that's_ something.

So I told him to just be himself. And it worked.

As my team and I hyped up the party with our un-choreographed moves, I managed to glance at them for a second. Her laughing at something he said, him smiling that cool guy smile of his.

I guess I should just leave them alone.

So once I was sure that my team was unconscious, I got up from my bed, got dressed in a long-sleeved hoodie and sweat pants, went to the gardens behind the dorm, got behind some bushes, and finally cried myself to sleep.

When I woke up, my back hurt like a bitch, my head was spinning, my legs were shaking, and I realized.

I got my heart broken again.

And that was like, I dunno, a week ago. Maybe two.

I'm in the gardens again. I quickly found out that I like it here. I spend most of my free time back here, reading a book – comic books most of the time, but there _is_ the occasional reference book or a book I heard Blake talking about that I found interesting – or playing my guitar and trying writing songs, or to just lie down the soft grass and relax.

As far as I know, no one knows I'm frequently here.

So imagine my surprise when _Weiss fucking Schnee_ came out of the bushes and stood in front of me.

Her eyes met mine, and my eyes met hers.

Cobalt against Steel.

I raised an eyebrow, "What're you doing here?" I asked carefully.

"... Pyrrha said that you'd be here." she answered.

"And that answers my question _how_ , exactly?"

"…"

Wow, I actually acted like a jerk. Towards _Weiss fucking Schnee_.

… I like it.

"What's wrong with you?" she finally spoke once more, "Just two weeks ago, you were a pretty nice guy!" she stomped haughtily.

I faked an insulted gasp, bringing my hand that was previously holding a book to my mouth, "Why, I never! Me? A nice guy? Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?!"

"W-What..?"

"Gee, Ice Queen. If you thought that I was a nice guy, you need to get your head checked more than I thought you would. Might I suggest therapy? Maybe that way, you'll finally get rid of that superiority complex of yours."

"Jaune, what..?"

"Ugh! Can you _not_ read the mood? Do you need me to spell it out for you?"

"…"

I snapped. "Go. The fuck. Away. Bitch."

Silence.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"… You're an asshole."

"Ding ding ding! Give the young lady a prize!"

"… You're a _really_ big asshole."

"Thank you for the compliment, Snow Angel, but I did mean what I said. Go the fuck away, bitch."

"…"

She walked over, and sat beside me.

She _walked over,_ and _sat beside me._

Huh.

"You know, most girls would either slap my face silly or run away crying for their daddies because a meanie called them a bitch."

"… Then it's a good thing for you that I'm not like most girls."

Huh.

"… So should I be happy or something? Do you expect me to jump for joy, to celebrate my apparent survival? "I just called Weiss Schnee a bitch, and I'm not dead yet!" Is that what you want me to say?"

"My _god_ , you are a _massive asshole_ , aren't you?"

"And _you_ are a bitch, but I thought we've already went over that." I went back to reading my book, though I couldn't understand a word, "Besides, don't you have to suck faces with Cool Guy Neptune or something?"

"Why should I be kissing _Neptune_?"

"Uh, I dunno, because he's your boyfriend or something?"

"Oh. I broke up with Neptune after a day."

…

.

.

.

"I'm sorry, what?" I inquired intelligently, turning towards her.

"I said I dumped Neptune after the day we started going out."

…

.

.

.

Huh?

"And if you don't mind me asking, _why_ exactly did you dump the guy you were head-over-heels in love at first sight with?"

"Multiple reasons. One is because when we were on a date, he couldn't keep his eyes on me. It's always on a store helper, or a cashier, or a waitress, or just some random skank who can't seem to keep her boobs to herself."

I snorted loudly. "Well, what did you expect from him? Since the day he arrived, there have been massive reports about a blue-haired womanizer running around campus."

"And no one told me this _why_?"

"Because you're a bitch. Everyone thought you'll just bite their heads or fingers off or something."

"… You don't really don't hold back with that bitch thing, do you?"

"I speak only the truth, milady!"

" _As I was saying,_ " the heiress growled, "Two is because his colors don't match with mine. I mean, I don't need _blue_ to match my hair, too many cold colors."

"I'll say. You're cold enough for the rest of Beacon to last the sweltering heat of a volcano or something." I dropped my book on my other side before turning completely to face her. "And of course, only _Weiss fucking Schnee_ of the Schnee Dust Company would include 'hair color should match mine' in their 'perfect boyfriend' list. Whaddabitch!" I did a jazz hand.

"Whaddanasshole!" she copied me, eyes wide and a big smile on her face. "And his eyes! Ugh, I'm going to admit that I _like_ blue eyes, but his… Eugh. Too dark for my taste. You could hardly see the blue."

"Man, you just could _not_ stop acting like a bitch, could you?"

"Shut your face. I'm talking."

"And the last one, I'm guessing, so you could finally get away from me?"

"The last one, my dear prick," we both chuckled, "is that I hate nice guys."

…

.

.

.

… Huh!

"And why, pray tell, do you hate nice guys?"

"Because my father was a nice guy and he turned out to be a complete _bastard_ , causing my mother to die. That's why I'm hoping that if I get an asshole for a boyfriend, maybe we'd turn out okay."

Silence.

And then I laughed.

And then she laughed.

And then we laughed.

Schooling our emotions, I turned to her, still a smile on my face.

"You know, it's funny. I actually _hate_ nice girls."

"Oh? Do you smell that? Because it smells like bullshit!"

"I'm serious, actually."

"Ruby and the rest of the girls are nice girls. Do you hate them?"

"Hey, just because I hate nice girls doesn't mean that I have to hate them all. Ruby is my very first friend here in Beacon. Yang is hot, but besides that, she's pretty cool. I'm not sure about Blake, but I guess she's fine. Nora's definitely good in my book if she can stuff her face with three stacks of pancakes in under a minute. And Pyrrha, well, you get it."

"You're pretty weird."

"And you're a bitch, but I thought we've already had that established before we had this conversation."

And we laughed again.

"So that means you like bitches."

"I dunno. I guess you could say that."

.

.

.

.

.

"Are we masochists for thinking this way, Jaune?"

"Nah, maybe just… fucked up by circumstances."

"Yeah. I like that better. I mean, I don't wanna get whipped. _I_ wanna do the whipping."

"I _really_ should be tying you up and dragging you to a therapist to get that superiority complex of yours fixed."

"Well, maybe I _don't_ need a therapist to get rid of it."

"Yeah. What you probably need is a good fuck to get that asshole of yours to loosen up. _Then_ we can pull that massive pole out."

.

.

.

.

.

"What, too soon?"

"No, no, it's just…" she finally turned away. But I can see her ear turn red. "No one seems to be… offering." she whispered almost inaudibly.

.

.

.

.

.

"You know, you should really be stopping that train of thought right now."

"… Why should I?"

"Because you'll be finding my tongue being shoved down your throat if you don't stop."

.

.

.

.

.

"You wouldn't do i–"

I turned her around and brought my lips to hers.

She pushed back.

Her mouth opened, allowing my tongue entrance. I roamed in her mouth, exploring every corner I could reach. I felt her tongue inside my own mouth. I brought my member back to fight hers in a fierce, passionate battle for supremacy.

I didn't know how long we'd been making out, but by the time we parted, we were breathing heavily and she somehow managed to climb on top of me to straddle my hips.

"Well, _someone_ is turned on." she teasingly said as she rolled her hips to mine.

"Oh, please. Tall, blond and scraggly junior wakes up _all_ the time. Believe me, this is nothing." I bit back, literally biting her neck gently, making sure not to leave a mark. "But speaking of turned on, _someone_ is getting pretty wet _somewhere_."

"Oh, shut your mouth, smartass." she moaned, dragging my head closer to her as I began trailing kisses to her jaw. "You know… this _is_ a garden…"

"Yeah?"

"… You could probably do some… _plowing…_ " Jaune Jr. stood up at attention at that.

"Yeah, and I could probably _plant my seed_ in you." I joked.

"… Okay…" she murmured quietly. I wouldn't have heard it if her mouth wasn't directly next to my ear.

I stopped.

"Just…" she began once more. "Be g-gentle… I'm… I don't… I-I'm not… e-experienced…"

.

.

.

.

.

I sighed.

"You know, if you wanted to screw me, the least you could do is buy me dinner first." I leaned back to look at her face.

The worry on her face was replaced by shock. And then anger.

"Are you seriously playing the gentleman card right now?"

"Oh, no, I'm going to fuck you." she blushed a crimson red, making me imitate a tomato as well. "Just not now. See, I'm kinda reading a really good book, and you just interrupted me. And I was actually going to get some studying done once I finished that book. And quite frankly, I _am_ kinda hungry for a sandwich." I stretched my arms over my head before letting them fall around her. "Besides, I've been playing that card since the first semester, and I just got you to make out with me. Screw the gentleman card, I already threw that in the shredder."

She hugged me back, yawning. "Well, that's good. Because I'd be pretty pissed otherwise."

"What, you're telling me you're not pissed all the time? It's like you're constantly bleeding from your vagin–"

"Don't ruin the moment, asshole."

"Fine, fine! Geez, you're such a girl."

.

.

.

.

.

"Thank you, Jaune…" she sighed.

"Anything, Weiss…" I sighed back.

.

.

.

.

.

"… You don't care that I'm not as… developed… as Yang… do you?"

"Psh! Please! Tits are overrated." I grabbed her ass under her combat skirt, making her squeak quite adorably. "I'm all about that booty!" I laughed.

I stood up and dragged her up with me. I walked over and picked up my guitar and the book I was reading, slinging the former on my back and pocketing the latter.

"Now come on," I took her hand in mine. She entwined our fingers. "Let's get you to the cafeteria so you can get me that sandwich."

"What! No! _You_ get your own sandwich!"

"Woman, I'm an asshole. You _will_ get me that sandwich if you want to make this work."

"Fuck you! _You_ make this work!"

"Ugh! Fine! I'll get us some coffee, you get us the sandwiches. Deal?"

"… Fine. Deal."

.

.

.

.

.

"I love you, Jaune."

"I love you, Weiss."

Huh.

What a weird day.

So I got the girl. All I need to do is to save the day, or something. And then we'll all be set for a cliché happy ending.

But there's one thing that will never change.

I will always hate nice girls.

Because it brought me here, next to this beautiful silver-haired, steel-eyed girl with an attitude that will freeze any unsuspecting male's balls off. Her hand fitting perfectly in mine, our fingers entwined.

 _God,_ I'm still such a poor sap.

I hate nice girls.

* * *

Has anyone actually notice that we've never seen Jaune's wrists before? He's always wearing something over it. Dun dun DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!

Edit (some time around 18 hours after this fic was officially posted): I GET IT, WE SEE HIS WRISTS WHEN HE WEARS A DRESS. I was just too distracted by... other things during that scene. Let's leave it at that.

* * *

A/N: I, Kuro kaze no aka kira, command you... REVIEW! FAVORITE! DO THAT GOOD SHIT! Man, I really need to sleep. And get this piece of shit I call my computer fixed.

Watch out for Professor Bloody Raven or Whole's sequel. Whichever comes first.

Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Kuro kaze no aka kira


	2. Stupid Unnecessary Drama

A/N: Shhhhh... Just... Just let this happen. I have a feeling that this was not the sequel you were expecting, nor was it the sequel you wanted, but this is the sequel you need. Also, this is the sequel I'm giving you, so shut the fuck up and take it like a bitch. A manly bitch. A very well-respected, well-educated, manly bitch.

Happy Holidays, everyone.

Disclaimer: Monty Oum has passed away (May his soul rest in peace) and I'm not part of Rooster Teeth other than being a fan. If I _did_ own Ruby, Jaune would be the main character and he would've _totally_ stopped every part of Cinder's plan, and he would've _totally_ just teleported in between Yang and Mercury as that cool dickhead tried to do what he did and just caught him in the air by his leg and hung him like a fucking trout. All while I'm sucking Miles Luna's dic-

* * *

*Triiing-tk*

"Urgh… So hard…"

*Triiing-tg*

"Come on, you stupid fingers, work!"

"Triiing-tgk*

"Fucking stupid little shits! Work, damn you!"

"What the hell are you doing, you idiot?"

I turned away from my stupid uncooperative fingers to look at my white-haired girlfriend. She began picking off the few leaves that got stuck on her uniform from when she crawled through the bushes.

"Well, in case you've gone blind, I'm berating these stupid fingers of mine for _not working with me_!" I shook my left hand towards her, "Geez… And they say it's always the hearing that goes first…" I muttered.

"What was that last part?" she stopped once she stood right in front of me and frowned, crossing her arms over her chest with narrowed eyes.

"Oh, you know, what with the white hair and all, I was just… I dunno, _thinking_ that you were maybe… _lying_ about being 17…"

"Are you calling me an old hag?!"

"No! No, no, definitely not!" I turned to the side to avoid her freezing icy gaze, "Though you should really stop calling people idiots if you needed to ask…" I murmured to myself.

"Grrr…!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry!" I placed my guitar to the side to stand up. "You know I didn't mean any of that."

"Hmph! Whatever… And here I was, thinking about you all day and spending precious time to find you, time that could've been used to study…"

I immediately took note of her tone, her posture, and the very small, practically-not-there frown marring her beautiful face. Furrowing my brows, I stepped forward to her and draped my arms around her waist.

"Weiss? Is there something wrong?"

"…" she looked away, a blush making its way to her cheeks as her face lightened up. Her eyes were shining with an emotion I've been very familiar with since we started dating two weeks ago: nervousness.

It seems impossible, isn't it? Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, nervous? Most people would think that even the thought of such a thing is ridiculous, and I would've completely agreed with them at the snap someone's fingers if not for what happened the day after we started going out together.

She walks near me as if the wrong move would shatter the very fact that I love her. She calculated every single thing she did, carefully thought of every single thing she said, checked, double checked, even triple checked my reaction every time and would freeze once I looked at her with just a tiny speck of annoyance. She would silently murmur out apologies when she thought she did something wrong or something I didn't like, and she just acted like a… like a…

She just acted like some docile, vulnerable, _nice girl._

When I confronted her about it, she confessed that she didn't know what she was doing or what she was supposed to do, and played to the whims of her teammates.

Safe to say, there was a lot of cuddling that night. Maybe some making out too, but that's only for the two of us to know.

 _There totally was!_

I smiled and nudged her temple with my nose, urging her to look up at my eyes. She did, and once she saw my inviting smile, she relaxed and finally wrapped her arms around my neck, slumping forward and resting her forehead to my chest as she did so.

"So, you wanna tell me what's bothering you?" I asked, soothingly cradling her back and forth.

She slumped in my embrace even more and took a deep breath before she answered. "… People are talking…"

I instinctively raised an eyebrow and looked down at her still slouched form, "I thought you 'didn't give a rat's ass what people think'?" I temporarily removed one of my arms from her waist to quote the air, before draping in back into its previous perch.

"I know what I said, it's just that…" she paused, tightening her hold on me as she spoke. I let her continue, kneading her lower back to further release her tension. "They're starting to get on my nerves…"

"A lot of things get on your nerves. It's like you're eternally bleeding from your vag–"

"Please don't, Jaune…" she whispered, tightening her hold on me. It immediately got my attention. I took her cheek with my right hand and guided her to face me.

She was crying.

I lightly pressed my lips on hers, light enough for her to only feel that they were there, that I was here. Almost on instinct, she leaned her lips into mine more, and slightly opened her mouth to taste me.

As was like with all of our kisses, we didn't know how long we've been in each other's arms; tasting each other, showing our love for each other. When we pulled back, her cheeks were flushed, her lips were swollen, her hands were clamping the hair on the back of my head, and she was breathing heavily.

I brushed the stubborn, stray drops of tears from her beautiful face, tilting her head up to face me as I did so. "Tell me everything." I asked, brows drawn together, mouth set in a stoic line.

And so she did.

Apparently, it was a series of events that caused her to breakdown this way.

First was when she woke up. Her team, apparently, had had enough and started to question our relationship: how it began, when it began, why it began. They questioned the way we acted around and treated each other. They questioned if we actually even _loved_ each other, if we're just _acting,_ if she just _lost a bet._

She couldn't take any more from them so she stormed out of the room, which turned out to be a big mistake, because Pyrrha was waiting for her right outside of the door.

My partner, my _best friend_ then asked to speak with her regarding her relationship with me, asking if she was even taking it seriously. Pyrrha asked what she had done for me to begin acting like such a jerk. She was asked if she even _loved_ me to begin with.

With shaking hands and knees, an ugly frown marring her beautiful face, and unnoticeably teary eyes, she left my partner in the hallway alone, never looking back even as she was repeatedly called – which was another mistake as she ran into CRDL.

They started treating her like trash – calling her a bitch, making fun of her, touching her in places she didn't want to be touched, and just being _assholes_ – thinking that she _liked_ – even _enjoyed_ being treated like that.

So she ran. She ran, and ran, and ran, and kept on running – looking for that mop of blond hair, those bright and warm blue eyes, looking for the person she's surprisingly most comfortable with, the person she loves without a speck of doubt. She began to look for _me_.

So here we are. Quarter to six o'clock, in my special place, with my emotionally exhausted girlfriend slumped in my arms.

It took me a minute or two to process everything she's told me, but during that time, I just kept my hold on her as tight as she needed. When I was finally done, I let a heavy sigh escape my lips and tilted her head to face me.

"Weiss?" I began quietly with a small smile, as if we were the only two people in the world.

She looked into my eyes in question, a small frown still set on her small swollen lips. I gave her a loving smile as I massaged her lower back – the place she just _loved_ being massaged – once more, releasing her tension a bit more and causing her to give me a brief small smile.

"Just this once, love, will you allow me to treat you like the princess you are – treat you the way you _deserve_ to be treated?" I leaned forward and rested my forehead on hers, lovingly caressing her cheek with my right hand – which she leaned on. "Will you allow me to pull out the Gentleman Card?" I gave her a small grin.

Her eyes widen in surprise, followed by her eyebrows furrowing with one being slightly higher than the other, "I thought you said you already threw that card in the shredder?" she asked teasingly, playing with the hair on the nape of my neck.

I hummed and closed my eyes in pleasure as she kept her ministrations on my nape, "Well… I've been doing some thinking–"

"Well that's a surprise," she snorted.

"Shut that beautiful small mouth of yours before I shove my tongue in there again, you…" I told her testily, earning myself a blushing heiress in my arms. I huffed in victory, "As I was saying before I was _rudely interrupted_ ," I eyed her intently as she playfully stuck out her tongue at me, "I've been doing some thinking, and it just came to me – what the hell am I gonna do if I do something wrong to upset her? Like forget to get her something for her birthday, or even our wedding anniversary–" I smugly smirked at her deep blushing face, "– or things like that. What if she needed someone to comfort her when she's upset? What am I gonna do, tell her to just suck it – or me – up? I'd either get slapped in the face _so_ hard, get kicked in a place I don't really want to even think about so hard that I'd be forced to get a sex change, making the Arc line stop with me, or just plain making the woman I love the most hate me – which took the cake _by a landslide_. So, I picked up the pieces and taped it all together as best as I can. Sort of like a "for emergencies only" kinda thing. Kinda like right now."

Weiss made a painfully obvious show of thinking, complete with her lower lip stuck out, eyes closed, and a finger on her chin. She kept her fiddling with the hair on the back of my head, twirling it in her fingers and causing me to hum in delight as her head lolled left and right to further back up her already horrible 'thinking face' – although quite honestly, it just made her look even more adorable; more adorable than, dare I say it, Ruby. And that's saying something if you've ever been hit head-on with her 'pouty face'.

Finally, after much 'consideration', her eyes open – the uneasiness and sadness and whatnot gone and replaced by mischief and appreciation. For what exactly, I have little to no idea.

"Thank you, Jaune…" she smiled. Not like the usual ones that she makes, no, those smiles can never compare to this one; it wasn't a huge smile, nor was it small, but it was the most beautiful smile I have ever been granted the chance to see. Her eyes twinkled in the almost-completely-dark sky, shining like the brightest star I've ever laid witness to – maybe even brighter, I wouldn't know, who cares about stupid stars when I have _these_ jewels to look into at any moment in time. Her face was the most relaxed I have ever seen – not a muscle was tense, not even her cheeks as she smiled. No, the way the corners of those lips curve upward looked as if she was doing it without her mind and body telling her to do it. It was as if she was _instinctively_ smiling that beautiful smile, like it was the most natural thing to do. It looked like it was the most natural thing, like it was how her face should always look like.

Before, at the beginning of the school year, I've asked myself several times why, just _why_ I called her _Snow Angel_ then and there when I saw her in the locker rooms – she looked like an _evil mastermind_ before I came over, and then _really pissed_ once I introduced myself.

My answer is right in front of me.

'Snow Angel..,' I thought quietly to myself, speechless as of the moment. When I finally reigned myself in, I asked stupidly, "What for?"

She tilted her head to the right as she gazed up at me, her expression never changing from that gorgeous smile of hers, as she answered, "… For loving someone like me – even when I don't deserve you…"

"No, honey, you honestly can't be any more wrong than that." I shook my head as I pulled her closer to me. "If anything, _I_ don't deserve you!"

"What makes you say that?" she asked innocently, her hold on me tighter than before, as if she doesn't want to ever let go of me.

Her warmth relaxes me as I continued, "It's just that… You're perfect, Weiss. No matter how many times you try to deny it, or what anyone else says otherwise, you're _perfect._ You're beautiful, you're a genius, you're multi-talented, and you're one of the strongest women I've ever had the chance to meet – hell, you're probably _the_ strongest if we take your life and the pressure on you into consideration!" I took a deep breath before I carried on, "And that's not even the best part, no. The best part is that you can practically do _anything_ you set your mind into! Truthfully, that's my favorite out of all the things that I like about you that I've listed. Seriously, no joke, I'm not fucking kidding here, there is a list. I'll show you later if you want to." I grinned at the blush that dusted her cheeks, her smile brighter than anything else.

"You're pretty cool yourself, Jaune… You're the coolest." she added, her smile taking on a shy look, but still as bright as the sun.

"Don't lie to my face like that, Snow Angel. Seriously, it was bad enough when Cool Guy Neptune did that." I grinned playfully at her before taking on a serious air as I continued, "And what about me, Weiss? I mean, I can cook. I can clean, I can sew, I guess I can be funny, I can dance, and I can play the guitar and sing a little. I can do normal people stuff. I'm trying my hardest to be a better huntsman-in-training, and Pyrrha and the rest of the gang tell me that I've been improving 'tremendously'–" I took the time to quote the air, making her giggle adorably, "– and I'm doing my best to get my grades up; and if my test results are anything, then I'm on the right track and speeding there on a bullet train."

"It seems that there's no problem then." she raised her eyebrow as she asked carefully, "What are you getting at, exactly?"

"It's just that…" I trailed off as I looked into her eyes. She returned my gaze with a look of patience, urging me to go on. I took a deep breath and leaned my forehead on hers once more before I continued, "On a scale of one to ten, I'd be a seven – an eight, at best. You, you're a solid _fifteen_ , Weiss. I'm not even joking here. All those things I said I can do? You can do better if you put your mind to it. You know it, I know it, and the whole world knows it, Weiss: You're way out of my league."

Her brows furrow and her smile replaced by a small frown as she listened. Once I finished talking, she opened her mouth to, most likely, tell me I'm wrong, but before she even got a syllable out, I pressed my lips on hers as I leaned closer.

She immediately responded by pressing her lips even closer to mine – going so far as to stand on her toes as she leaned in. I tightened my hold on her with no intention of letting her go anytime now. Seconds, minutes, maybe even hours, we honestly don't know how fast time passes us when we kiss – that's what's so special about our displays of affection: everything but the two of us disappears. They don't matter as much as the person right here with us, cuddling, hugging, and kissing. As I leaned back as little as possible, I saw in her eyes all the love I could possibly want, and then some. I smiled thankfully and lovingly at her, with her doing the same.

"But that doesn't matter, does it?" I continued, lolling our bodies left and right as she kept her gaze trailed right at me, "Because somehow, through whatever gods are up there somewhere, against all known – and probably unknown – logic, reason, and common sense, by some ridiculous miracle and possibly – probably – some really, _really_ dumb luck… You love me."

She nodded enthusiastically, her beautiful smile back in place.

"And I'll be here, right by your side and holding your hand, as long as you let me. And even then, even if you leave and start your life with somebody else, I'll still love you. I'll continue loving you, even beyond death." I grinned at her as I finished.

Tears uncontrollably trailed down my beautiful girlfriend's cheeks as she donned the most beautiful grin in all of existence – aimed straight at me. _Me_. Even with my help to wipe them off, they were just replaced by more tears. Her eyes shined brightly in the very dim light.

"You're going to be stuck with me for the rest of your life, and even after that, you got it? You're going to be one of the greatest huntsmen in all of existence, and the greatest hero in the Arc bloodline. You're going to be extremely popular, women of all ages will be throwing themselves at your feet, but you're not even going to give them a passing _glance_ because your eyes are set only at _me._ Your attention is _mine_ , and _mine alone._ And then once I fix every stupid mistake my family's company has ever made, we're going to get married. We're going to have the best honeymoon ever, in the most romantic spots all over the world. And then we're going to have kids – a boy first, and after three or four years, a girl. And then we're going to raise them and watch them grow, watch them graduate school and live their dreams. And then we'll have grandkids. We're going to be so happy for the rest of our lives, Jaune. And then, we're going to die together, in each other's arms, okay?"

"Okay." I answered breathlessly as I nodded.

"And we'll meet again, whether if it's in the afterlife, or whatever, we'll find a way to be with each other again, okay?"

"Okay."

"You take responsibility like a man, okay?"

"Okay."

"Promise me, oka–"

I pressed my lips on hers once more. She kissed back.

I pulled back.

I grinned.

"Does this mean you wanna fuck? Right here, right now? Because that's the signal I'm getting here."

.

.

.

.

.

"… You really had to ruin the moment, didn't you?"

"Hey, you're going to be treated like some kind of goddess all day tomorrow. I had to get _at least_ that one in."

I heard a soft thump as her face dropped onto my chest, trying - and failing - to control my laughter as she playfully slapped my arms repeatedly, muttering 'asshole' with every hit.

I took hold of her hands and guided them back around my neck, resulting in her giving me a raised eyebrow and a confused look. I smiled as I draped my arms around her waist once more, pulling her closer. I kissed her forehead lovingly, and looked into her shining eyes.

"I love you, Weiss."

"I love you too, Jaune." she replied.

"I love you."

"I love you as well. I love you, Jaune."

"I love you too, Weiss."

"I love you. I love you…"

"I love you, too. I love you…"

"Hey… I love you, okay?"

"Yeah, I love you, too. I love you. I really love you."

"I really, _really_ love you. I just love you so much, Jaune…"

"I love you so much, Weiss… I love you."

It went on like that for a while. With this blond sap saying he loves her, and this snow-haired angel saying she loves him back. It went on from us standing in the middle of my special place, to her leaning into my chest with my arm around her as we sit under the tree. We continued saying these words with all the sincerity and warmth and _love_ that we can muster, and then some. It came to the point where she just slurred the words, the previously mentioned emotions still there, as she drifted off into sleep.

I chuckled, "Good night, Weiss. Sweet dreams, my love."

"… 'Night… Jau..ne…"

"I love you."

"I… lo..ve y..ou…"

I let her settle in my chest for a few minutes more, letting her breath even out as she succumbed deep into her slumber. After a while, I pulled out my scroll, ignoring the numerous messages that were sent to me by my and Weiss' teammates. I checked the time.

9:45 PM

Fifteen minutes 'til curfew.

I gently raised her up from me and carefully leaned her to the tree. I stood up, slung my guitar on my back, pocketed my book, and shifted towards my girlfriend. Carefully, I plucked her from the ground, my arms under her shoulders and the back of her knees, gently resting her head in the crook of my neck. She immediately adjusted, turning to face me a bit more, and fisting the left lapel of my uniform with her right hand. With her settled in, I made my way to her dorm.

It was a fairly quiet night. Practically no one was in the lounge, save for the janitor who merely gave us a glance and a nod. I nodded back, of course, because my mother did not raise a rude barbarian.

Finally, I got to my destination and stopped right in front of team RWBY's room. With my arms occupied, I knocked on the door using my foot. I heard some shuffling from inside, and in a few seconds, the door was opened by Ruby.

"Jaune! Do you– Weiss! You found her, J–"

I silenced her with a stare.

She immediately closed her mouth and backed off.

"Ruby?"

My fellow blond appeared next, donning her usual sleepwear as was her sister.

"Oh hey, Vomit boy. Looks like you found Ice Que–"

I silenced her with a stare.

She immediately closed her mouth and backed off.

I entered the room, paying no mind to the stares that the girls were giving me. I passed by Blake, who was just standing there by the foot of Weiss' bed, and slowly, gently, placed her down in a sitting position whilst I supported her back.

"Weiss? Honey, can you wake up for me for a bit?" I called out softly.

She moaned in response, but opened her eyes – squinted, but opened, nonetheless.

"Hi, love. Would you like to change your clothes before going to bed?"

"Mnn…" she nodded in response.

"Well, how should we do this, then?"

She went silent for a few seconds before she raised a hand, and place it over my chest. "Youuu…" she muttered.

I stiffened for a moment, before relaxing and smiling. "Okay. I'm going to take your clothes off now, okay?"

She merely nodded.

And so, carefully, with the knowledge that my girlfriend's teammates were behind me and watching me, I kneeled in front of her and undressed the snow-haired angel sitting on her bed, who was occasionally nodding off, until there was nothing left but her white lacey underwear.

"Where's your nightgown, love?"

She responded by pointing tiredly at her pillow, where the neatly folded white gown rested.

I took it, unfolded it, took off Weiss' tiara to let her hair down, and guided the gown around her. When all was said and done, I slowly, carefully, guided her head onto the soft pillow of her bed. I took the comforter that was neatly folded by her feet, and draped it over her, tucking her in.

"I'll be going now, Weiss."

"Noooo… Staaay…" she argued drowsily, her eyes blinking open and close rapidly.

I chuckled, tucking a few stray strands of white hair behind her ear, causing her to hum in appreciation. "You need your sleep, love. I'll be right outside when you wake up, okay? I promise."

"Okaaaay…" she accepted hesitantly. I turned to leave when I felt a tug at my sleeve. I turned back and saw Weiss gazing at me, "Jaaaune?"

"Yeah?"

"Kiiissss?"

I gave her a small smile and placed a small kiss on her forehead. She whined and groaned in annoyance, causing me to chuckle and give her what she wanted and lightly kissed her on the lips. She kissed back. I pulled away and caressed her cheek with my fingers, "I love you, Weiss…"

"Love youuu… Jaaune…"

"Good night, my love." I grinned at the smile that pervaded her face as she peacefully succumbed back into slumber.

"… 'Night..Jaune… Love..you…"

I stayed there and watched as her breathing evened out, caressing her cheek with my fingers as I gazed upon her peaceful face. After a few moments, I carefully stood up and turned around, making my way to the door.

I could still feel the stares of the girls on me as I continued to walk as slowly and as quietly as I can without appearing to be too awkward. I stopped as I reached the door, noting the way they seemed to tense. Without turning around, I took a deep breath and spoke.

"You guys are my friends – my best ones, in fact." I began, my voice bordering a hiss and a whisper, making them flinch and causing me mild joy that at least they were feeling guilty. "I'd even go and say that you guys are my family here at Beacon – you're the people who've been there when I needed you, and you're the people whom I'll go through hell for without a second thought." From the corner of my eye, I saw Ruby's head nod down in shame, prompting me to conclude that the other two conscious members of Team RWBY were doing the same. "When Weiss found me, she was crying, y'know."

They flinched.

"She was telling me about how you guys were _demanding_ her to tell the truth: if we were only really pulling a prank, if we were even _serious._ She told me how you guys asked her if we even _loved each other._ "

They flinched.

"Today was probably one of the worst days of her life. You know why? When she walked out of your room, she walked straight into my partner." I continued, beginning to lean my shoulder on the door's wooden frame, "She wanted to talk to her about _me_."

They flinched.

"And even though it looks like it, I'm not as dense as people say I am. I know how Pyrrha feels about me, and I have valid reasons as to why I don't entertain them. Look, you know that I love Pyrrha like a sister, but that's it. I can only love her like I love my sisters. She's my best friend, and she can't be anyone else other than that; except maybe the godmother of my children; you know, if Weiss permits it."

I heard someone snort – most likely Yang, and a sound similar to flesh hitting flesh – most likely Blake slapping her on the thigh.

"She asked her pretty much the same thing you guys did. So she ran. But do you know why I'm so pissed off right now? Why I'm reveling so much on your guilt?"

Silence.

"Cardin and his cronies harassed her. They called her names. They messed with _my_ Snow Angel."

I hear the telltale sound of fists clenching, of teeth grinding.

"Before you make it up to Weiss, make it up to me first: grab your gear. I'll meet you at the hall." I ended, finally making my way outside of the room and closing the door. The last thing I heard was the shuffling of feet and clothes being moved. As I made my way across the hall towards my team's dorm room, I heard the familiar click of Ember Celica, Crescent Rose, and Gambol Shroud's gun mechanisms before I opened the door to face a worried Pyrrha, a pacing Ren, and a surprisingly settled Nora on her bed.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha exclaimed, charging at me to draw me into a hug. I hugged her back, patting the back of her head reassuringly. "Where were you? We tried everything to get to you, we were so worried you'd have fallen off of the cliff or got launched into the Emerald Forest or something!"

"Pyrrha, your peerless and unending confidence in me warms my heart with the heat of a thousand ice blocks." I replied sarcastically, ruffling her hair before moving into the room. "You make it sound like I'm astoundingly fragile." I gave Nora a pat on her head, her sugar-rush induced grin and energy peeking out once more. I bumped fists with Ren as I passed him on my way to my bed, where my clothes and Crocea Mors were settled. "I was with Weiss the whole day. I had to comfort her with you and Team RWBY being rude and going on about her sincerity with our relationship, and CRDL being the fucking douche bags that they are."

The room was succumbed in silence as I prepared clothes to change into. Pyrrha, knowing her fault, stepped up and spoke.

"Jaune, I-…" she stuttered. She bowed her head in guilt, knowing that any explanation she tries to say is meaningless when she made _her friend_ upset to the point of having to be comforted by her boyfriend – her own best friend-slash-partner-slash-team leader – all day.

"Come on, Pyr." I began, seeing my partner clearly troubled. "You know I can't get mad at you. I understand that you did what you did for my sake. I get that." I continued, shedding my blazer of as I did. "But you need to understand that my relationship with Weiss isn't that much different from my relationship with you."

I snuck a peak at my partner and after seeing her confused face, I continued, "When we're together, "The Goddess of Victory" and "The Cannon Fodder" doesn't exist. There's no such thing as "popularity", or "the best", or any stuff like that. We're just "Pyrrha" and "Jaune", partners, members of Team Juniper and students of Beacon Academy." I saw Pyrrha nod. Turning back to my clothes, I went on, "But unlike my relationship with Weiss, there are things that I don't understand when it comes to you, and there are things that you don't understand when it comes to me." Seeing her confused once more, I said, "Pyrrha, let's face it. It'll probably take me at least 5 more years before I get anywhere near as famous as you. I don't know what it's like to be placed atop a pedestal, to always have people cheering me on. I don't know what it's like to actually _win._ And you don't know what it's like to actually _lose._ You don't know what it's like to be placed at the bottom of the barrel. You don't know what it's like to be upstaged by your siblings. You don't know what it's like to be constantly reminded that it's your responsibility to take the family to heights never before reached – just like what every single one of the family heads have done – all with thinly veiled nags about studying and training and _being better_. My world and yours just don't have anything in common except a few things."

Silence permeated the room once more as my teammates let what I told them seep into their minds. I continued, taking my shoes off in the process, "But Weiss and I? We understand each other. When we're together, "The Heiress of the Schnee Company" and "The Heir of the Arc Household" are forgotten temporarily. When we're together, we're "Weiss" the snappy tsundere and "Jaune" the sarcastic asshole. When we're together, we can let loose and joke around – call each other names and insult each other, because we know that we don't mean any of it. When we're together, we can be the teenagers that we are. We can be a 17 year-old girl and a 17 year-old boy who just want to _live._ We can be who we _want_ to be, and not someone we were _told_ to be."

From the corner of my eye, I saw Pyrrha bow her head. I paused for a moment to gather my thoughts, before I sighed and continued on with slipping my hoodie on. "Pyrrha?"

"… Yes, Jaune?" my partner replied.

"… You know I love you, right?"

"… Yes."

"But..?"

"… But not the kind of love I wanted." She finished with a small, defeated smile.

I smiled back, "You can still be the godmother of my children, you know; if Weiss lets you."

"Pfft.."

Pyrrha, Ren and I stared at Nora, who was covering her mouth with both palms. Ren followed her lead with a quiet chuckle, soon trailed by Pyrrha's laughter. Before long, the whole room was filled with joyous mirth as four individuals' laughter merged in the air. After calming ourselves down, my teammates finally noticed what I was doing.

"Jaune, why are you strapping on your armor?" Ren asked.

"Oh. You remember earlier, when I said that CRDL were acting like the fucking douche bags that they are? I have Ruby, Yang and Blake out at the hall waiting for me. We're gonna pay them a visit."

Silence.

As I finally strapped on my chest plate, thus completing my wardrobe, I heard the clang of Milo hitting Akouo's surface as Pyrrha tucked them on her back, the shifting of clothes as Ren stored his Storm Flowers in his sleeves, and the clicking of grenade canisters as Nora loaded her Magnhild.

A few minutes later and we, my team and the conscious members of RWBY, went on our way to the top floors, where the dorm room of Cardin's team was located. Our steps were quiet as a mouse, but the air of barely suppressed rage that surrounded our group was not lost to anyone; either us ourselves, or those few who were still awake that we've passed.

Finally, we stopped at CRDL's door. I paused for a moment, trying to stop myself from kicking the door open and doing horrible things to the dickheads inside.

Gotta make sure _everyone_ gets a piece of them, after all.

"So," Pyrrha began, "What's the plan, partner?" she smirked at me.

I took the chance to glance behind me to see if the others were ready.

Ruby's lips were set into a grim line, her silver eyes narrowed dangerously.

Yang's eyes were blinking from their normal color into the deadly red everyone recognized as 'Angry Yang,' with her hands clenching and unclenching into fists.

Blake's bow kept twitching in agitation, and I can only guess that she just wanted to make the people who harassed her friend _suffer._

Ren was the textbook definition of calm, however, his fingers kept twitching and his wrists kept rotating as if itching to just draw his guns.

Nora was terrifyingly still – almost as if she wasn't even breathing anymore, but her eyes kept flickering from the door to my own eyes as if debating with herself if she should just kick down the door herself and begin making it rain explosives inside the room.

I looked back at Pyrrha, her smirk still present. I look into her eyes and see the barely-controlled intent to hurt.

I smirked back.

"Well, Pyr, in a situation like this, I've gotta borrow one from the 'Valkyrie Originals' and add my own flare to it," from the corner of my eye, I see Nora grin widely after hearing her name.

I grinned back at her.

"I'm just gonna… add my own 'Arc Flare' into it," I placed my palm on the surface of the door as my body started to glow white, surprising my friends.

"We'll break their legs," I pushed my aura through my arm, into the door, and spread it over the walls, ceiling, and floor of the room inside.

"We'll break their arms," I concentrated and shaped my aura to 'pad' the room, and thus 'reinforcing' it.

"We'll break their bodies," I eased off my aura, making sure to 'sever' the part I pushed into the room from myself instead of absorbing it back. I can always take it back anyway.

"We'll break their minds," I slowing took my hand off of the door and turned around to meet my friends' gazes.

"And maybe we can wreck their stuff too, but that's only if you guys want to," I grinned at their surprised expressions. Yang seemed to be the first to recover, as she asked.

"We'll be making a lot of noise, then. Well… mostly CRDL, but you get my idea, right?"

I scoffed, "Already taken care of. We can pretty much _kill_ them in there, and they'll be fine after we leave."

"Wait, what do you– ?"

"Let's get this started then!" I turned back towards the door and stepped back a little.

"Jaune?"

Ruby's tone made me pause for a bit, trying to calm myself. I took a deep breath, and released it slowly. Without even looking back, I spoke.

"No one messes with _my_ Snow Angel and _not_ gets _at least_ killed a little."

Silence.

I heard Yang's Ember Celica shifting into its gauntlet form. I heard the rustling of Ren's sleeves as his Storm Flowers dropped into his hands. I heard Blake's Gambol Shroud sliding out of its sheath. I heard Ruby and Nora shift their weapons into their giant scythe and war hammer forms respectively. I heard Pyrrha twirl her spear to shift into its rifle form.

I draw my sword, and took another deep breath.

"Knock knock!"

I kicked the door open.

* * *

She opened her eyes, and the first thing she sees is a single white rose right next to her head.

The second thing she notices is that the room is a mess and that her teammates are still asleep, sprawled haphazardly into their own beds – _'Why are Ruby's legs hanging from her bed? And why is she wearing her boots?'_

The third thing she realizes is that last night wasn't a dream and Jaune really changed her clothes for her.

The fourth thing she comprehended was that she was okay with that.

The fifth thing she remembered was Jaune's promise of being outside when she wakes up.

' _Well… An Arc always keeps his word, right?'_ so curiously, she shuffled towards the door, and opened it.

What greeted her was the loving and caring gaze of her blond-haired, blue-eyed boyfriend.

"Good morning, dear," he smiled brightly.

And Weiss Schnee just knew that this was the man she wanted to be with for the rest of her life, and even after that.

As their lips locked, she just thanked everyone and everything she can think to thank that her wonderful dunce hated nice girls.

* * *

Fun fact: That "You're way out of my league," and the "But that doesn't matter, does it?" dialogues Jaune had was actually originally used by moi that time milady and I had a misunderstanding some time ago. Believe it or not, I'm actually pretty romantic. Or I try to be. Probably. Hopefully... Maybe..? Please?

* * *

A/N: THE FLUFF. THIS IS WHAT I LIVE FOR. THIS IS WHAT KEEPS ME ALIVE. You know, aside from oxygen, water, food, milady, etc. Now that I think about it, I'm pretty needy...

Speaking of needs, I need you guys to tell me what you thought of this. Too much? I don't think so, I just really love these kids. So review, okay? While you're at it, if you liked this... thing, go ahead and add it to your favorites.

Speaking of loving these kids, do any of you know about that new thing, Miraculous: The Adventures of Ladybug and Chat Noir? I'm addicted to them now for some reason.

Anyways, watch out for **I hate nice girl** 's epilogue. Also, **Whole** 's sequel! Also, **Professor Bloody Raven**! Or maybe another story!

... Or maybe prepare for another fucking hiatus!

Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Kuro kaze no aka kira


End file.
